Not Ever
by Kimiko Satou
Summary: Will two people who have never met before be able to form a bond of love? Will they be able to forget the ones they loved before? And will they last until the end when those loved ones return? Find out here in this story of love and longing.YOAI WARNING!


**Author's Note:**

**So this is my own little story about one of my favorite Kingdom Hearts II crack pairing.**

**WHICH PAIR YOU ASK?**

**Well, won't you have to find out.**

**YAOI WARNING.**

**ALSO, this style of writing is supposed to be confusing. So, please don't tell me it is, because I know, that is the point.**

The first time they passed each other in that dark town was like an ordinary passing, each to his own way, each more absorbed in other thoughts to care. Each missing a person whom was very important to them. Each wondering why they had to live their lives the way they did. It was a coincidence that their lives became connected in that moment that they were so close and yet millions of worlds away, in a time where they were both so alike with their thoughts and desperation. In that moment that their eyes never met and their paths never crossed, in that moment in which they silently became destined.

**The First Time**

His hood was drawn up to cover all of his features and he wondered again why he was in this dark place that did wonders to further lower his spirits. Mostly because it's where he felt he belonged. His soul was dark, though he wished it wasn't and he had done so many things that he had already come to regret. These heavy burdens on his 'heart' were enough already to condemn himself to this place... but there was also the fact that he was said to not even have a heart. The thoughts rolled around in his mind until he thought that he was going to go insane. His aching 'heart' called out for peace as a baby cries for food and comfort. He was hurting and nearly crying in the mass of regrets and black thoughts that lingered over him, around him, and he seemed to match this black, evil town.

_He_ on the other hand had his features exposed, he belonged here, though he longed to leave. He could not believe that he had done the things he had done. And for what? People who seemed to be on a reckless path to the end? Sure, he wasn't the type to care about danger, but now his 'heart' ached and his mind was split between two warring opinions. His feet dragged along as he walked down the street his gloved hands hung listlessly at his sides, swaying lightly as he continued to wander on streets that he knew so well. This was his home, but it trapped him, encased him, made him feel as if his all too haughty attitude was really unworthy of him. It made him _question_. Why was he here? Why were any of them here? If not to stand by your friends, the people who you cared for most. WHY was he forced to do things that his mind told him was wrong. What was the meaning of all of these people turning on someone they had all known so well? That person... At that thought his mind became a dead weight, sinking into the black that was his meaning.

They walked in opposite directions, their minds too occupied to notice that anyone else was sharing that lonely street with them feeling much the same way. Never knowing that the person they didn't even notice would soon be something very important to them. Never knowing a single thing...

**The Second Time**

He was wandering aimlessly again, not feeling like he was any certain place, rather, many places at once. With the person he 'loved' with the people he hated. He was all over, never once able to focus his mind. His hood was still drawn up, hiding his features from any who looked upon him and he refused to ever let it fall. He couldn't, not the way he was. His hands were clenched in fists, and all his thoughts came together in one coherent thought that made all of his blood boil. It was his fault, all of it, down to the very last detail, his and his alone. He hated it here, but here in such a dark town, was that not where he belonged? He longed to find that one person, the one thing he longed for, but he was not worthy, he was just a soul lost to the darkness now and there was not a thing that he could do.

This time he saw him, walking in the deepest shadows, the person that he shared the street with. He looked up and felt that somehow they felt the same way, though he could not bring himself to call out to him. They were both walking away from each other then and there was nothing left for him to do but walk on, his features standing bright against the inky black, his eyes turned toward the ground. The displeasure written for the world... or really just the heartless to see. Still no one asked him what was wrong, no one even bothered to talk to him about it anymore... after all he was just the one that _questioned_ their motives. He questioned their organization. And, after all, what real Nobody would do that?

**The Third Time**

This time he wasn't walking, this time he was standing still, staring into nothing. He had lost track of where he was, which was something that he was doing alot of lately. It was as if all the real life had drained out of his veins as well as his will to move or live. He had walked this street two days now and he could not bring himself to do it a third time. The thoughts that crawled into his mind when he took this now familiar walk were sometimes too much for him to handle afterward. He already felt useless and the cause of all his and everyone else's problems. He was not worth the time and space it took to keep him alive, so tonight, this time, he planned to stop walking, to let the hordes of heartless overtake him. His mind was made up and already he could see thousands of yellow eyes creeping towards him. It was his time and as the first heartless reached him and looked up at him with an evil, curious look, he lifted up his arms as if in welcome. Then they were upon him, and his gaze turned to the pitch black sky, and he was finally ready to let it all go.

He had seen everything, standing in complete shadow and peering at the same stranger he had walked by the night before. However, this time he did not just walk by him. There was a deep seeded feeling, a gut intuition that told him something very bad was going on, and though others may have not agreed, he found himself always thinking that his instincts were quite right. It wasn't until he saw the heartless approach, though, when he knew what was going on. It was like a ice cold dagger had torn through his stomach. This... stranger... was giving himself up to the heartless? What person in their right mind would do such an asinine thing? He couldn't figure it out of course, even though the answer was simple. It was _anguish_. Complete and total anguish. But the heartless had completely covered the other now and all he could do was watch... no, he could do something. Of course he could... He could. He walked, then ran and took out the two circular things that he called his weapons. He wasn't going to watch another soul die ever. And that was a clear thing. But there were so many heartless and so little time. He was lucky though, they were just small fry, the common heartless, the ones that went down easy. _Shadows_. Sure they attacked in large groups, but for someone like him, someone who could command the powers of fire, it was not a problem and before long, the mas of undulating heartless were beginning to recede and the still serene hooded figure could be seen again. The other's features were still shrouded in darkness, but he didn't see how that mattered, he was not too curious about the face, but the reason why he had done the things he had done. He reached out a gloved hand and placed it on the strangers shoulder, he got no response. He shook the mand who still had his head tilted back and his palms turned up as if he were waiting for a rain that would not come. Still no response. He shook harder. And the figure looked at him, his hooded head shifting ever so slowly. "Sora?" Came a voice from the darkness of that hood. "No. Who the hell is Sora? What the hell were you doing you-" But his sentence died when the other seemed to pause and turn rigid in utter shock or fear. And then the stranger pulled away, turned and ran. Disappearing in darkness and leaving him alone once more.


End file.
